


Smoke

by guardiancastiel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Sparring, smoke play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Blood - Warning, Sparring - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardiancastiel/pseuds/guardiancastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoke play while sparring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely rare pair!

**Title** : Smoke  
 **Author** : [](http://guardiancastiel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://guardiancastiel.livejournal.com/)**guardiancastiel**  
 **Rating** : PG-13/R  
 **Genre and/or Pairing** : Slash, young! General Iroh/Mako  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of these characters.  
 **Spoilers** : All seasons of Legend of Korra  
 **Warnings** : Sparring, blood  
 **Labels** : Fanfic  
 **Word Count** : 217  
 **Summary** : Smoke play while sparring.  
 **Author's Note** : My lovely rare pair!

Iroh had a strong hold of Mako from behind.

Their sparring had lately become more and more intense and less playful. Mako loved it that way. He got to vent his frustrations with a person who could truly match him, or rather, dominate him.

With his arms pinned at his sides, Mako inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly – wisps of smoke descending from his nostrils. He threw his head back and as his crown connected with Iroh's mouth, a low growl edged up out from behind Mako's lips. In that moment he shot flames from his mouth – the intense temperature so barely controlled by his thin lips.

Iroh pushed him forward and Mako stumbled with his footing. He steadied himself against the wall of the sparing room; behind him Iroh was laughing.

As Mako turned to face him, Iroh rushed him – bright red blood smeared down his chin from his busted lip.

Finding himself pinned again by his opponent, he smiled. Iroh leaned closer, his eyes intent on Mako's mouth. Mako moved in, his lips puckered into a little 'o' shape, but before their lips could connect Mako blew a small of ring of smoke at the older man.

Yes, the sparring had gotten intense but that didn't mean Mako still couldn't _play_.


End file.
